


X Amount of Words

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casual Sex, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Night Stands, POV Second Person, Pre-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt keine glücklichen Enden für Dean – sondern nur die Anfänge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Amount of Words

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamer hat mir diese Idee ins Hirn gesetzt, weshalb ich sie alleine fürs Abschleppen verantwortlich mache. Okay, nicht alleine. Xandra hat mir netterweise über zwanzig Stereotypen gegeben, die für eine Mary Sue in Frage komme. Ich musste folglich nur selektieren und den Flirt addieren. Spielt vor SPN 1x01 Pilot.

_Love all, trust a few. Do wrong to none._  
_William Shakespeare (1564 - 1616), "All's Well That Ends Well", Act 1 Scene 1_

**046\. Büroarbeit**

Du gibst der Schwarzhaarigen dein einnehmendstes Lächeln, das nicht signalisiert, dass du vorhast deinen Papierkram von ihr erledigen zu lassen. Sie mustert dich misstrauisch über ihren Brillenrand hinweg. Vielleicht war deine Begeisterung für ihre asiatische Klasse übertrieben.

Sie wirkt langweilig, trotz der Mandelform ihrer Augen und ihrem zierlichen Körperbau.

Sie arbeitet im verfluchten Stadtarchiv einer Stadt, die den Ausdruck nicht verdient.

Wie aufregend kann sie sein?

„Die Stadtpläne von 1820 finde ich hier? Ich brauche sie für meine Diplomarbeit.“

„Geschichte?“

„Nein, Architektur. Schwerpunkt Städtesanierung im 19. Jahrhundert – "

„Oh.“ Sie kommt aus ihrem Schneckenhaus, gibt dir eine ausschweifende Erklärung, was die größten Veränderungen verursacht hat. Das Feuer von 1819. Genau deshalb bist du hier. In einem der stehengebliebenen Häuser muss ein Gegenstand sein, der diesen Geist antreibt.

Sie sagt verlegen, „Mein Hauptfach auf‘m College war Geschichte.“

Du schraubst den Charme zurück, grinst sie warm an, „Die Expertin, die ich fragen muss, was heute noch von vor dem Feuer steht.“

Ihr Stottern als Reaktion ist niedlich und du folgst ihr zu den hinteren Regalen. Eine Stunden später, weißt du, dass dein Suchgebiet nur drei Fischerhäuser einschließt.

Du hörst Nicky trotzdem zu. Sie klingt nicht danach, als ob ihr das oft passiert.

**047\. In der Klemme stecken**

„Wetten ist in Massachusetts illegal.“ Die Marke ist echt. Ihr Mund eine entschlossene Linie, „Beende das Spiel und ich lass mein Knöllchenbuch stecken, Kleiner. Ich bin im Feierabend.“

Sie sieht trotzdem gestresst aus und danach, dass sie Ärger sucht.

Du kennst den Schimmer ihrer haselgrünen Augen zu genau aus dem Spiegel.

Abwehrend, „Das ist nur ein Spiel unter Freunden.“

Ihr Kopf legt sich schief und sie mustert den Schluck Wasser hinter dir, „Wie heißt dein Freund?“

Du hast dir deinen Gegenspieler nicht aufgrund hoher Intelligenz ausgesucht. Er klingt, als ob er die Hosen gestrichen voll hat, „Hey, ich will keinen Ärger.“

Mehr Autorität in der Stimme, als sie Pfunde hat, „Ab!“

Du hörst seine überhastete Flucht. Ihr Löwinnenlächeln weckt dein Interesse, abgebrüht, „An einem Billiardspiel unter Freunden interessiert?“

„Ich bin nicht an deinem Namen interessiert, geschweige denn an deiner Freundschaft.“ Sie blickt dich abwägend an, taxiert deinen Körper auf eine Art, die in umgekehrten Rollen einen Höllensturm der Entrüstung wecken würde. Schließlich kaltblütig, „Lust zu mir zu kommen?“

Du kannst dich nicht erinnern, mit weniger verbalem Vorspiel schon mal zum Zuge gekommen zu sein. Du fängst dich, „Wer kann einer Frau widerstehen, die weiß, was sie will?“

„Offensichtlich nicht du.“

**048\. Diskussion**

Der Chef ist gerade zwei Minuten aus der Tür.

Sie hat sich genug Mist vom Boss anhören müssen, in der halben Stunde, die du hier warst, um ihr damit den Tag zu versüßen. Du schiebst den Zwanziger rüber.

Verschwörerisch, „Oh Honey, der Kuchen geht aufs Haus.“

Die eingetrimmte Höflichkeit von tausenden Bedienungen vor ihr an einem Scheißtag für sie, hat für dein Dessert gereicht.

„Die Höhe des Trinkgeldes geht auf mich und ich bestehe drauf, Sweetheart.“

Selbstbewusste Hand auf der Hüfte, „Dann bestehe ich drauf dich mit meinem neugefundenen Reichtum zu einem Drink in Joeys einzuladen.“

Es gibt Gründe für die ergrauten Kellnerinnen, die sich durch die Nachtschicht kämpfen. Sheila lebt einen davon, „Du gehst zu freizügig mit deinem Vermögen um.“

Ihre ersten Falten legen sich in ein breites Lächeln, „Dann werde ich eingeladen, Honey?“

Dein schalkhaftes Grinsen kommt automatisch, „Natürlich.“

Du bist seit ein paar Jahren aus dem Alter raus, in dem du kalorienreichen Desserts schnorren kannst und keinen Quickie auf der Mitarbeitertoilette. Die nächste Bar tut‘s auch.

Sammy war an der Kuchen-Front immer erfolgreicher. Aber du bist allein und sie auch.

„Du schließt?“

Ihre Augen funkeln mutwillig, „Fick Matthew und seine Anweisungen. Vor Mitternacht kommt sowieso niemand mehr.“

**049\. Salz in die Wunde streuen**

„Sie sollten über einen Berufswechsel nachdenken. Sie scheinen kein Glück in Ihrer Profession zu haben.“ Die Rothaarige steht mit dem Rücken zu dir, die Röntgenbilder anstarrend, „Kein Talent für Rodeo. Das ist bei Ihren alten Rippenbrüchen sicher.“

Texas hat seine Vorteile. Dein Lachen setzt deinen Brustkorb in Brand.

Du ringst plötzlich um Atem. Verdammte Trolle.

Ihre scharfe Aufmerksamkeit liegt auf dir, „Wir müssen operieren, Mister Samuelson. Die Klavikularfraktur ist zu kompliziert für einen Rucksackverband. Prevot-Nagelung. Ein kleiner Einschnitt und wir setzen Ihnen Titannägel – "

Du würdest abwinken, falls deine Schulter das mitmachen würde.

Schwacher Humor, „Nageln ist gut.“

Ihr widerwilliges Grinsen, „Die Rodeosaison ist um, bevor das – " Sie befühlt die Schwellung, zündet ein neues Fegefeuer, „ –verheilt ist.“

„Es gibt immer die nächste Saison.“

„Irgendwen den ich benachrichtigen sollte? Normalerweise steht der kompletter Zirkus in der Notaufnahme.“

Dad hat einen Job in Maine und Sam ein Leben in Stanford.

Resolutes Kopfschütteln, „Nah, schon erledigt.“

„Männlicher Stolz noch intakt?“

„Momentan ja. Wer weiß, wie es nach zwei Wochen unselbstständigen Kleiderwechseln aussieht.“

Amüsierter Blick, „Ist das der Teil, in dem ich mich anbiete? Der weiße Kittel sagt, dass Feinfühligkeit nicht zu meinem Repertoire gehört.“

„Gute Schmerzmittel machen das wett.“

Sie lacht.

**050\. Pfeifen**

Samstagnacht und die Bar ist am überlaufen.

Dein Geldbeutel für die kommende Woche neugefüllt und du starrst auf das Buffet. Dein begutachtender Blick gleitet über die üblichen Verdächtigen. Die zu krass Blondierte an der Jukebox. Der heiße Latina-Mix, um die Billiardtische und die Brünette an der Bar, deren Oberteil Einsamkeit schreit.

Du übersiehst sie fast im schummrigen Licht der hinteren Tische.

Ihr Blick ist neugierig auf dich gerichtet. Kurzer Afro und konzentrierte Miene, nicht gerade geübt im Flirten. Subtil ist nicht deine Vorgehensweise und du überwindest die Distanz.

„In der Laune für Gesellschaft?“

Sie überlegt lange, starrt dich aus dunklen Augen erwägend an, als dir erste Zweifel an deiner Entscheidung kommen, nickt sie dir zu.

Du setzt dich auf den freien Stuhl gegenüber. Sie schiebt dir eine Karte zu auf der steht, ‚Hallo, mein Name ist Tara und ich bin stumm.‘

Das ‚Und nicht dumm!‘ schlägt dir aus ihrem Blick entgegen. Du verfluchst dein Glück.

Schluckst trocken, bevor du dich drauf besinnst, dass du Herausforderungen liebst und sie eine sein könnte.

Selbstbewusst, „Ich bin Dean und auf der Durchreise.“

Sie nickt lächelnd, gibt ihren Freundinnen ein Zeichen, das diese auf Abstand hält.

Du weißt, dass du bereits halb gewonnen hast.

**051\. Sterngucken**

„Was ist dein Scheißproblem, Arschloch?“

Es hat hauptsächlich mit dem Streifen Straßenstrich zu tun, auf dem vier Huren spurlos verschwunden sind. Aber sie kann nicht wissen, dass du nicht der Perverse bist, der dafür laut Zeitungen verantwortlich ist.

Du denkst mehr in Richtung Inkubus.

Harmloser Spott, „Ich genieße die Aussicht?“

„Mach dir ein Scheißphoto, es hält länger und verpiss dich.“

Ihre Wut ist berechtigt, immerhin gehörst du nicht zur zahlenden Kundschaft. Die drei Freier, die sie in dieser Nacht hatte, haben scheinbar nichts dazugetan ihre Laune zu verbessern.

Du zeigst grinsend die FBI-Marke, „Sorry, Steuergelder zu verschwenden, ist mein Ding.“

Sie hat den Nerv in dein Gesicht zu lachen, „Junge, ich habe besser gefälschte Schülerausweise gesehen. Du bist mindestens zwei Jahre zu jung, um ein FBI-Agent zu sein. Das Wasserzeichen stimmt nicht und das Emblem ist scheißbillig.“

Die Beleidigung sticht, „Das scheißbillige Emblem ist von einem echten Ausweis.“

„Ops, mein Fehler, Grünschnabel.“

Ihre Reue ist durchsichtig und du stöhnst, „Ich bin hier um zu helfen.“

Sie mustert dich kritisch, „Ich weiß, andernfalls hätte ich die Scheißcops schon vor zwei Stunden auf deinen süßen Arsch angesetzt. Du hast einen Blowjob frei, wenn du den Dreckskerl kriegst.“

Ihren Freischein wirst du einlösen.

**052\. Sehnsucht/Verlangen**

Sie ist so kaputt wie du. Innerlich.

Kein Zweifel daran.

Andernfalls hätte sie nie mit dir zusammen die verfallene Kirche gestürmt, als ob es kein Morgen geben würde. Es gibt kein Morgen. Nur die Gegenwart. Sie presst dich gegen den verwitterten Altar und du spürst, wie deine Nackenhaare sich aufstellen.

Ihr Lächeln ist wild, voll von Triumph, „Komm schon, Dean. Memento mori.“

Du glaubst nicht an Gott. Aber du willst ihm nicht ins Gesicht spucken nur um herauszufinden, dass er ein rachsüchtiger Sadist ist. Die Frau vor dir ist einige Schritte weiter auf dem Gebiet. Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihre Sicherheit diesbezüglich schon. Die Narbe zieht sich hässlich quer über ihr delikates Puppengesicht.

Eine tiefe Kerbe, die selbst in der Dunkelheit als Schatten hervortritt.

Dein Protest als sie an deinem Gürtel herumfummelt geht unter. Durchbricht nie die Oberfläche. Wird von deinem Verlangen weggespült und ihrer Sicherheit. Du weißt nicht, wann du dich das letzte Mal sicher gefühlt hast. Ob es solang zurückliegt, wie der Tod deiner Mutter.

Ob die Schrammen unter ihrem Shirt dich härter anturnen oder einfach dazugehören.

Selbstsicher, „Nicht nur Frauen stehen auf Narben.“

Du schließt ihren Mund mit einem verzweifelten Kuss, weil du diese Wahrheit nicht hören willst.

**053\. Abstand/Distanz**

Deine Munition muss aufgestockt werden. Caleb hat dir Dianas Adresse gegeben.

Es ist eigenartig ihr dabei zuzuschauen, wie sie mit Kompetenz Waffen handhabt, die nicht in ihre Finger zu passen scheinen. Sie hat die entsprechenden Schwielen, die vom Gegenteil zeugen. Der Anblick ist nur merkwürdig.

Sie sieht deine Neugier, gibt dir ein nachsichtiges Lächeln.

Du wagst dich vor, „Wie bist du in diesem Business gelandet, Diana?“

Das Lächeln wird blechern, „Du hast gute Referenzen, Dean, aber überspiel deine Hand nicht.“

Du hast gelernt, dass man seine Vergangenheit nicht teilt.

Normalerweise bist du klug genug, dich nicht darum zu kümmern und du weißt, dass du mit der Frage einen taktischen Fehler begangen hast. Die Stimmung ist umgekippt. Ihre Partnerin kommt von der anderen Theke, räumt eine Box 9mm-Patronen lautstark auf und gibt dir einen angepissten Blick.

Aus ihrem Mund hört es sich nach einem Fluch an, „Männer.“

Mahnend von Diana, „Heather.“

Die Warnung wird ignoriert, sie stützt sich auf die Glasfront auf, „Versuch dir nichts vorzumachen, Welpe, nur weil du einen wedelnden Schwanz besitzt.“

„Es gibt Geschäfte für die man geboren wird. Andere für die man sterben wird. Euer Handwerk ist der Tod – Unseres auch, nur leben wir davon.“

Du schweigst.

**054\. Blumenmeer**

Die Elfe folgt dir und die ganze Szene schreit nach einer blutigen Auflösung.

Dein Dad hat dir klare Direktiven mitgegeben. Sie gehört nicht in diese Welt. Aber sie gehört in diesen magischen Wald. Das Wissen ist genauso klar in deinem Herz, wie der gegenwärtige Standort des Impalas oder Sams Lieblingsbuch.

Deine eigentliche Aufgabe hier ist erledigt und du riechst den Rauch der brennenden Knochen noch in deinen Kleidern. Sie war dein Zufallsfund. Ein Schatz, der in falsche Hände gefallen ist, denn du spürst, dass du nach deiner Waffe greifen willst.

Einfach aus Reflex, obwohl dein Killerinstinkt schweigt.

Du lockst mit einem Kinderreim, „Komm raus, komm raus, wo immer du bist.“

Der Wald hält den Atem an. Komplette Stille. Du scannst sorgfältig die Lichtung.

Genervt, „Versteckspiel ist nicht mein liebster Zeitvertreib.“

Ihr Lachen ist glockenhell und deine Eingeweide verkrampfen sich. Blumenblätter regnen nieder. Du siehst den Schimmer knapp vor dir, dann ihr blendendes Licht.

Melodiöse Stimme, „Aber meiner, Menschenkind.“

Ihre Hand ist auf deiner Schläfe und du stolperst zwei Schritte zurück, trotzdem zu nah für dein Wohlempfinden. Sie hat niemand verletzt und du zwingst dich dazu, stehen zu bleiben.

Die Konfrontation nicht eskalieren zu lassen.

Es ist einfacher als es sollte.

**055\. Warten**

Du weißt, dass nicht alle Menschen gleich gesegnet sind.

Du hättest nichts dagegen, wenn bei ihr eine gerechtere Verteilung von Intelligenz und Körperproportionen stattgefunden hätte. Ihr Ausschnitt ist spektakulär, ihre Dummheit auch und du befindest dich in der Zwickmühle, dass die Kellnerin dir ernsthaft auf den Nerv mit ihrem Geplapper geht.

Es aber nicht schnallt und das deine Chancen in ihrem Bett zu landen erhöht.

Irgendwo in deinem Hinterkopf geht gerade ein abenteuerlicher Streit zwischen deinem Stolz und deinem Sextrieb über die Bühne. Dass deine Ansprüche sich zurückmelden, ist an und für sich schon pervers. Es gibt für alles eine Premiere.

Du denkst für solche Härtefälle wurden Kondome erfunden.

„Ich schreibe sie nicht auf und laufe Gefahr, dass du sie verlierst, Babe.“

Deine Augenbrauen gehen hoch. Du hast keine Ahnung, welcher Logik sie folgt. Es kann keine Erdlogik sein. Die Nummer verlieren kommt später.

„Uhm, wann endet deine Schicht?“

„Dave, wann bin ich fertig?“

Dave schaut verzweifelt und du kannst das nachvollziehen. Es ist scheinbar nicht das erste Mal, dass er diese Unterhaltung führt. Erledigt, „Halbe Stunde.“

„Ich hole dich ab.“

„Oh, so cool.“

Du bist raus und hast dreißig Minuten Zeit um festzustellen, ob du heute dermaßen Notgeil bist.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte inspirierte den männlichen Konterfeit [Male-Driven, Fact-Based Logic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5125289).


End file.
